This application is aimed at preparing physicians for independent careers in the investigation and treatment of childhood psychiatric disorders. Such programs are urgently needed. This need is based on the large number of children affected, the considerable costs to society associated with their care, the limited effectiveness of available treatment and prevention programs, the small number of physician-scientists active in the field, and the potential for significant scientific advances in the foreseeable future. This grant will make it possible for the faculty of the Yale Child Study Center, working with the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (AACAP) and academic leaders across the country, to refine, evaluate and disseminate model research education programs that extend from the first year of medical school through postdoctoral research training and the submission of a Career Development Award. Participants will.be encouraged to pursue advanced degrees. For Yale Medical Students, this award will support research seminars and medical student research thesis projects. This initiative builds on Yale's long-standing requirement that medical students complete a research thesis project in order to graduate. This fellowship program was initially funded by the Klingenstein Third Generation (KTG) Foundation in 2001. Based on the success of the fellowship program at Yale, the KTG Foundation funded five additional sites across the country in 2004 (Harvard, Johns Hopkins, Mt. Sinai, Stanford, and UC Davis). For postdoctoral participants entering the Integrated Child and Adult Psychiatry Research Pathway at Yale, this award will permit us to fund intensive periods of research training prior to their entering our recently renewed interdisciplinary T32 Institutional Research Training Program. A similar program is underway at the University of Colorado. There are currently nine participants between these two sister programs, with another four expected to enter in July 2006. Funds are also requested to support the national independent evaluation of both the KGT Foundation Medical Student Fellowship (at six sites) and the Integrated Research Pathway Program (at two sites). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]